


Sweet Bonds

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Gates of Hell [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Devil!Jisung, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship, just a little bit, soft, you won’t even notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: “Because living with Minho is no longer an option, Jisung finds himself a new home. Minho doesn’t like the idea of Jisung moving out – that is until Jisung takes him on a trip into his childhood.Alternatively: Minho’s boyfriend is a Devil, but it doesn’t make him any less angelic.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Gates of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722322
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kpop Writers - Spring Exchange 2020





	Sweet Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearminho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearminho/gifts).



> I’m finally proud of what I wrote. I feel like this is such an achievement because I’ve been wracking my brain about how to edit this fic so that it would sound decently. But the outcome proves that glisters of tears and blood sparkle in the sunlight. 
> 
> Here you go, my sweet child, I hope you like what I wrote for you!

First rays of sunlight shine through the curtains, reaching Minho’s bed and tickling his eyes. Birds are chirping behind the window, singing a pleasant melody. The world seems to have woken up, but Minho doesn’t feel like waking up just yet.

Dreams are crawling at his skin, pulling him back into subconsciousness too sweet to deny.

There are many things running through his mind at times like these, the warmth and comfort of his sheets reminding him of the being that he once took home.

Han Jisung.

Not quite a human, yet beautiful like one. Not quite alive, but lively enough to prove otherwise. Body of a young man, soul of an angel. And yet he’s neither of those.

What a strange being lies besides Minho every night before hurrying back home, hiding away from the night. Kissing him good night and good morning, yet never staying in between. If only he could ask him to stay.

A ghost of Jisung’s touch on his hip, a little too vivid to be a dream, makes Minho return to Earth. It only takes him a moment to realise it is not his dreams that are pulling him awake.

He feels two arms wrap around his middle, enjoys the way Jisung presses his fingers into his stomach gently. The younger presses him back into his chest, burying his nose in Minho’s hair. Inhales his scent, just like whenever Minho returns from a shower.

His breath tickles Minho’s hair where he nuzzles into his nape before a few pecks bloom on his skin.

Jisung’s lips are soft, his kisses gentle like clouds. Just barely touching his skin.

Jisung kisses down his neck and shoulder blades, stopping here and there to whisper sweet nothing into his skin. Saying how much he loves Minho, that he needs him. Everything that Minho wants to hear, though the younger doesn’t know he’s listening yet.

He doesn’t make Jisung wait too long, though. It’s hard to keep him waiting, because every word is like a new butterfly born in his stomach – and the more he stores, the harder it is to speak. His chest always fills with softness when Jisung talks to him like this.

He clasps Jisung’s hands and leans back into the warmth of his devil. He doesn’t need to see the younger to know that he’s smiling when he tells him the same.

Because Jisung means a lot to him – more than he’d like to admit, perhaps.

Might be a devil, but stays an angel in Minho’s heart. Heaven must have made a mistake, not wanting such a kind creature. His smile is angelic; gleams brighter than the sun and warms Minho’s soul on the coldest days. His gentle kisses and touches feel heavenly.

He proudly carries two horns on his head, nevertheless.

Jisung’s arms are slowly letting go, but his body stays pressed into Minho’s. Instead, the devil runs his hands up and down his sides. Minho takes advantage of finally breaking free and turns around in his hold, boring his eyes into the devil’s. Jisung is radiating.

And before Minho knows it, he’s pulled down into a soft, tender kiss. It’s sweet and chaste, unlike everything Minho had imagined when he first met Jisung. It sparks a silent hope; pure happiness of someone he’s been longing to see again.

Lips pressed together; they exchange words that don’t need to be said out loud to realise.

They don’t need words to convey what they feel, not when Jisung gives him everything he’s been craving, anyway. Maybe it’s one of Jisung’s charms, knowing well what humans want, and maybe it’s just how well they click together.

It makes Minho’s heart swell either way. The feeling fills his insides whenever Jisung is near, and he knows the devil can feel it too.

But then, some words want to be said aloud just for the moment.

“Sungie, did I tell you that you’re beautiful?” he mouths against his lips, slipping from the kiss to press his mouth to Jisung’s jaw. One of the spots that make Jisung purr.

Jisung giggles shyly, his voice soft like everything else about him. “Yeah, you say it a lot, but thanks.”

“Is that so?” Minho hums, pulling him closer by the waist. He observes Jisung, challenges his stare. “But it’s true.”

“Min,” Jisung whines, but there is no bite. Only lust, Minho realises. “Just kiss me already.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Minho dives in, savouring the taste of strawberries that lingers on Jisung’s lips. Wonders if Jisung’s ever tasted differently. He’s never been one to crave sweetness, but for Jisung he has an exception.

He licks Jisung’s lower lip and the devil opens his mouth willingly. It’s an instinct because they both know they’ll like what is about to come.

Jisung submits quickly, falling into his arms again. Minho feels him straddle his hips, arms circling around his neck. It’s warm. A liquid want is pouring all over Minho’s body, pressing into him from every side.

The devil doesn’t stay still for long, hips wiggling in the air where Minho can’t reach them with his. He lets his hands wander instead, feeling up Jisung’s sides and hips. Sweet sounds pour from Jisung’s lips at the touch.

His hands slide lower, fingers tangling into Jisung’s fishnets. A pleasant, familiar sensation. He can’t recall how many times he’s done this, but with how much he longs for the touch he supposes it has not been enough.

Jisung seems to think the same, leaning into the touch without much thought. It’s when Minho reaches lower that he notices something that shouldn’t be present. He breaks the kiss, observing Jisung.

The younger returns his confused gaze.

Stuck between the holes of his tights is an unfamiliar object, soft to the touch. He can’t see what he’s touching and Jisung isn’t helping, stealing another kiss that turns deeper than intended.

Minho pulls it out blindly, which is a fairly hard task with Jisung’s lips distracting him – but it’s a familiar setting, so it doesn’t take too much effort. Jisung’s lips are an everyday distraction.

It’s a leaf, he realises. Which can only mean one thing, and he’s not sure what to think about it, given the earlier conversations that still haunt him a little.

“Were you outside, baby?” Minho murmurs, slipping his hands into his back pockets. Jisung backs away, hovering over him on all four. He’s wiggling happily, beaming down at him as if they weren’t just about to turn the morning into a night.

“Yup, I want to show you something,” Jisung chimes, leaning down and trying to steal another kiss, but Minho doesn’t let him.

“Mh?”

“I found a place for myself,” he exclaims proudly.

Ah.

It’s hard not to smile along when he sees how happy Jisung is about finding his own home, even though it means seeing each other less. But he can’t bring himself to complain either. It’s not like he has a choice anyway.

“You know I don’t mind you in my room.”

Saying that he doesn’t mind is an understatement. _He loves it._

“I know but hyung, I have to report where I am on Earth,” the devil pouts, “and it’s starting to look suspicious.”

That’s a decent reason, but it doesn’t seem fair. Jisung isn’t allowed to date a human but living with one doesn’t mean they’re dating.

They are, but that’s not the point. No one has to know. They have each other, and there’s no one to see what they’re up to when they close the curtains.

He hates how desperate he sounds in his head – he wants to protest somehow, but nothing sounds right. Jisung doesn’t like it any more than he does, so why do they have to separate?

Every night, Jisung leaves Earth and while Minho longs to follow him, he never stops him. It’s pointless, and he knows Jisung will return the next morning. This isn’t any different. What more, it means Jisung will stay on Earth.

But it doesn’t feel right, because Jisung belongs into his arms. They shouldn’t need to be separated.

Jisung pulls on his collar, rubbing it between his fingers subconsciously. His mouth turns even redder when he drags his lower lip through his teeth. Minho can’t look away. Would it be bad to reach out and connect their lips again?

“I said I’ll only stay here until I find a proper place, but I can’t afford an actual apartment and I don’t want one, since I technically have you here.”

Jisung travels his hands across Minho’s chest as he talks, fingernails dragging the fabric of his pyjama shirt. He eyes the skin that peeks from underneath a little too intensely. “I’ll still hang out with you here.”

“Hm, whatever,” Minho hums. Jisung doesn’t miss the bitter undertone and sticks out his lower lip. He looks like a sad puppy, and Minho refuses to find it cute.

“Will you show me, then?” he asks instead, quirking a smile to cheer Jisung up. It works a little too well, and Jisung hurries to pull him up, nudging him to the bathroom. The sooner he’ll get ready, the sooner they can go.

Jisung doesn’t want to waste a second.

~ ❀ ~

The devil leads him by the hand, dragging him into the forest that spreads right behind his house. Minho’s visited the place numerous times as a child, and he’s always found it a little out of this world. Magical.

If Jisung ends up living here, it’s just another small thing to make it true.

He remembers spending summer nights by watching the stars from some of the tree branches, following fireflies into the wild until he’s stumbled upon a meadow. And that seems to be the place where Jisung drags him to.

Their feet touch the young grass soon, and a wave of nostalgia washes over Minho. He has missed this place, way more than he thought he has. As far as he can see, there’s green everywhere, a sea of stars blooming right under his feet.

Jisung is laughing and he joins in, chasing after his loved one and following his footsteps when Jisung spins around. They dance until their feet start to ache. But Jisung doesn’t let him pull them down into the flower bed.

“We’re not there yet,” he insists. “Come on!”

So Minho follows him without complains, as always. It proves to be the right decision when they finally reach their destination.

Following Jisung’s hand pointing to the sky, he lets his eyes travel up.

His breath hitches in his lungs when he finds himself standing in front of a treehouse that he recognises all too well. He’s home.

Another set of memories tickle Minho’s mind, remembering spending afternoons after afternoons hidden away in his own world, using the time to read and draw. Before he fell down once and developed a fear of heights, but that doesn’t matter in this moment.

Jisung has chosen what was once his home to claim as his own. The fate must have an awful taste of humour. This can’t be real. But the proud look in Jisung’s eyes is saying something else.

“Are you impressed? I found this place myself!”

_I built this place myself,_ he wants to reply, but he doesn’t. He’s too busy staring at the wooden castle that he didn’t think he’d see again. He was so wrong, but he isn’t so afraid of it anymore. Maybe it’s because Jisung is here now.

“It’s perfect,” he says when he realises Jisung is still waiting for an answer. Jisung squeezes his hand, and he returns the gesture.

“Wanna see it up close?”

“There’s no ladder,” Minho deadpans. That death trap fell down with him that time and no one has bothered to fix it.

“I don’t need one,” Jisung shrugs, rocking on his feet. “And people won’t disturb me that way.”

“But _I_ need one.” 

There’s a stretch before Jisung turns at him again, lips stretching into a smirk. He steps out of his vision and Minho follows him with his head. He doesn’t like how the atmosphere has shifted, knowing all too well what’s possibly coming next. 

“You don’t,” Jisung says nonchalantly. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and before Minho can blink, he’s swept off his feet.

It’s uncomfortable, knowing that his feet are not touching the ground anymore – he feels like he might fall anytime soon, just like he did all the years ago. His stomach is turning, and he feels like screaming.

But then, he doesn’t have anything to worry about this time. Jisung’s arms are secure around his waist, and the devil doesn’t seem like letting go before they reach their destination.

It’s over sooner than he expected, his ears supplying the information rather than the eyes that refuse to look down. And surprisingly, he doesn’t feel like puking anymore.

He lands easily, Jisung’s body being a solid prop to hold onto as he places him onto the treehouse floor gently.

Once they’re both standing on their feet, Jisung doesn’t waste one moment to show Minho around. The house is not big, more than just a slightly bigger box to live in – exactly how he remembers his childhood treehouse used to look like before he abandoned it.

There’s nothing more than cardboard boxes and a small table, a nest-like bed placed in one corner. Despite the emptiness, it looks cosy. Small, warm, and tranquil.

“Didn’t you want something… darker?” Minho asks, eyeing the room. He doesn’t want to imagine Jisung living anywhere else (except for his own house) but it still occurs to him that a devil would maybe want something like an abandoned house.

“I like it here just fine, and I told you I want to be close to you,” Jisung says firmly. Then, he leans out of the window, smiling softly. “There are flowers blooming right under my feet!”

Minho smiles too, walking up to Jisung but rather admiring him than the flowers – he’s still a little reluctant about looking down. The devil doesn’t mind when he pulls him flush to him by the waist. “What about winter? You’ll be cold.”

“I can’t feel cold, not as much as people do. And I can still claim your house, then. It’ll sound reasonable.”

It does.

~ ❀ ~

Time flies fast with Jisung by his side, something he’s been too aware ever since they met. Because time doesn’t wait for Jisung – but maybe this could be the last time they’re rushing to get things done by nine o’clock.

Jisung seems to hope for the same thing, because he doesn’t even notice when the sun starts to set, rather focuses on showing Minho everything he’s found so far. Not knowing that for Minho, this is a trip into his childhood. But he doesn’t tell the devil that he already knows about them, enjoying how excited Jisung gets when he shows him his own drawings and inventions.

“This is so cute, it’s my favourite,” Jisung explains when he puts down a framed picture of Minho and his cat Soonie. It’s far from being called a masterpiece, but it warms his heart to know that Jisung likes it.

Jisung treats every object he finds with the utmost kindness, as if it had its own soul. “They all have a story to tell, so I don’t want to damage them.”

Body of a devil, heart of an angel. Jisung is truly someone too precious to be real, what more, present in Minho’s life. What a blessing from the skies.

Softness turned into excitement the moment they stepped out of their house, but it’s still Jisung. And he loves Jisung in all his forms.

Their eagerness soon wears out and they find each other lying down on the floor. Minho has suggested using the bed, but Jisung complained about their clothes being dirty. It’s only an excuse though.

Here, their conversations grow wild. They don’t talk too often, there’s no time for meaningless chatting when there’s so much to catch up on and so much to _do._ But Minho treasures every moment spent like this, just listening to Jisung’s calming voice.

He loves listening to Jisung’s imagination going full speed, invoking all kinds of thoughts, however ridiculous. There’s a lot in his head, and Minho wants to learn about all of it.

And then it shifts elsewhere, and suddenly they’re talking about them. Memories of how they met, of how Minho summoned him.

“That _is_ possible, hyung,” Jisung protests in disbelief. “I was looking for a perfect place to stay, and you put a cheesecake into the summoning circle.”

“I didn’t know there was a pentagon under the tablecloth. I just wanted to eat my cake.”

“On a sacred table,” Jisung deadpans.

Their first meeting was nothing more than an accident, Minho apparently being oblivious enough to not notice a devil circle hidden where he wanted to place his sweet treat. He didn’t even have time to take a bite, because Jisung has appeared in front of him and ate it.

He was too shocked to be mad then, and he can’t find it in himself to be bothered now. He might have lost the cheesecake but gained another sweet treat for himself – one that will stay longer than the dessert.

“Look, how often do you walk into a library and find sacred tables?”

“Seems very likely to me,” Jisung laughs. Yes, it seems funny to him, because he placed it into a library on purpose, as he has explained way too many times. _Who would be summoning a devil in the library? Only the most interesting person._

Ridiculous.

“One would not think there’s a gate to Heaven in his local library. Hell, I didn’t even believe in these things before I met you.”

Jisung hums, drifting away in his thoughts. He can feel it through their hands, Jisung’s body slacking and his eyes focusing on what he assumes is a spider in the farther corner of the ceiling.

He doesn’t say anything, because he knows Jisung will talk to him as soon as he organises his thoughts. He just needs space to think, that’s understandable.

Minho watches the younger shift his position, rolling onto his side to face Minho. His free hand slides under his head, but his eyes never leave Minho’s. He mirrors the position.

“Wanna check it out someday?” Jisung asks, voice small as if he was doubting himself.

Minho can’t help the nervous chuckle, “What do you mean?”

He’s not quite sure if he understands the question, but it makes him uncertain when he sees Jisung anxious. So far, he hasn’t seen anything but joy and confidence in the devil’s eyes. Seeing him in doubt is new.

“Hell.”

Minho stops in track, focusing his thoughts on the present again. His gaze jumps between Jisung’s eyes, still processing.

“I can’t go there,” he chuckles again, confused. “Until I die, that is.”

“Yeah… but when that happens, you may get sorted into Hell.”

It’s a little uncomfortable, Jisung talking about death as if it were easy to brush it off. But maybe it really isn’t such a big deal, if there’s a whole new world waiting for you. A new beginning instead of a definite end.

One that would offer Minho a place beside Jisung, and finally erase the gap between them. No need to say goodbye at night, and no need to hide.

“And when that happens, we can finally be together… uh, legally.”

That would be nice.

A world where he can hold Jisung in his arms as they fall asleep together, one that doesn’t make Jisung scared of staying outside for too long.

He’s imagined a world like that a thousand times, thinking about what it would be like if Jisung were a human. But what Jisung proposes to him is more than _if,_ this is _when._ He can’t say he’s eager to reach it, but he certainly looks forward to it.

“Are same-sex couples legal in Hell? What about Heaven?”

It feels a little funny to ask this, but Minho supposes a light-hearted question is what they both want to hear, instead of wondering about what will be. Might be.

It doesn’t make him drift away from the thought, but it provides a distraction for Jisung, whose tail wiggles happily when he registers his words.

The devil laughs, caught completely off guard. “No one really cares up there. I’ll never understand how humans are so petty.”

Minho reaches for his hand again, and Jisung squeezes it. It feels more intimate than ever, lying next to each other in their private hideaway.

One day, they’ll be living in Hell together. It sounds a little scary, but as long as he has Jisung, there’s nothing to fear. Hell isn’t such an unpleasant place, after all. At least not from how Jisung describes it.

Jisung won’t have to leave him every night, and he won’t have to let go.

One day.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kristi, 
> 
> Thank you so much for being you <3 I always have so much fun interacting with you and it always brings a smile to my face when we talk. I can’t remember what it was like browsing the internet before we started talking, but it certainly wasn’t as fun! I’m telling you this as your mom but also as a friend, you’re one of the best online friends I have. 
> 
> I hope you liked the way I portrayed Jisung! You said you wanted an angel/devil fic, but I couldn’t choose what Jisung would be, because to me he fits both roles well. There’s also some soft kissing as a bonus to this little disaster because who doesn’t like that. 
> 
> There’s no real plot in this because there was nothing much in my head when I came up with the story, other than that I wanted to portray their easy-going, domestic dynamics and liveliness. (But there *is* something that I’d like to call a sequel, though I don’t think I will finish it anytime soon, so you need to be patient.)


End file.
